dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Agent
This is the 3rd episode of Arrow Air Date: 10/25/12 Intro My Name is Oliver Queen For Eight Years, I've been stuck on an Island I have returned for one goal, to take down crime in this city. But to do that, I must become someone else. I must become something else. I am The Hood It starts as we see all of Starling at night, we then shift to a restaurant, where we see an African American male sitting at a table, the waiter arrives the table John Diggle: Can I have coffee? Waiter: Sure, Diggle looks at the newspaper with The Hood on the front page Commercial Break It shifts to Oliver's house, as we see Oliver sleeping. Thea walks in Oliver's room. Thea: Ollie wake up. Oliver wakes up and rubs his eyes Oliver: I'm up. Thea: You've been tired every day. Oliver: Its with running Queen Corp, Speedy. It shifts as we see Laurel meeting with a suspect. Laurel: Were were you on the night of the murder? Suspect: I was at home. Laurel: What, I see here, is that you came to the victim's house, why? Suspect: Ms. Lance, I don't know. We then cut, to Oliver walking into her office,with 2 females next to him. Oliver: Ladies, can you give us a minute? The ladies wink at Oliver, and Laurel rolls her eyes. Laurel: So, how's your week back? Oliver: Its good, aside from running Queen Corp, with my mother. Oliver: Who was the suspect? Laurel: Some guy, responsible for a murder, Oliver turns around, and leaves, before Laurel asks him to stay. Laurel: Ollie, I need to get close to The Hood figure, he seems to be targeting old associates. Oliver: Bye, Laurel. We shift to John Diggle at his Apartment, where he is reading about The Hood's first murder case, to Killer Moth. John Diggle: A modern day Robin Hood, He then looks at the Oliver Queen newspaper, then back at The Hood's, paper. He waves an eyebrow, and says. John Diggle: They came the same time. Cut back to Oliver, and he is wondering where his mother is. Oliver walks to the table, and picks up a letter written by Moria Moria In Letter: Dear Oliver, there is some left over Chicken in the fridge, if you get hungry, Me and Thea went to the movies. Love mom Oliver: That's just great. Oliver heads into his hideout, and takes out a bottle of water, he then sits down at his desk. Oliver logs on his computer, and sees that a hostage situation is happening. Oliver: Looks like someone, has failed this city We see a Montage of Oliver putting on his costume, but as he puts on his hood, he begins having a Flashback Shifts to 2004, on a big boat Young Oliver: Hey Tommy!! Young Tommy: What's up bro? Young Oliver: It's nothing, I don't think I'm doing the right thing with Laurel. Young Tommy: Is Oliver Queen wining? Oliver playfully nudgesw him on the elbow and watches as Sara Lance, walks down the steps. Category:Arrow Category:Episodes